


Love in Music

by moonlightgalleon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mauritian Remus, Slight abelist attitude, The Voice AU, Trans Remus, blind Remus, make-up artist sirius, singer remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/moonlightgalleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius meet in the competition 'The Voice.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the voice in France. For the idea from a mauritian participating in the contest  
> I'm not sure on how many weeks the filming process is spread and how many weeks there are between the filming and the live diffusion in tv. Thus I'm basing myself on the vague interviews given.
> 
> Please feel free of I've made any mistakes on description of any race, gender, sexual orientation or blindness.

He was lounging his bed, when he heard the phone ringing. Debating with himself whether or not he cared enough to move from the comfortable position he was in, to answer it, he heard his sister Genna answering it. He could not really make out what she was saying but was not really fussed about it. If it was for him, they would have called in his mobile phone.  
"REMUS, CALL FOR YOU" she shouted, climbing the stairs two by two to give it to him. He could hear the smile in her voice even from his room-immediately making him suspicious.  
"Hello, Remus Lupin here," he said carefully.  
"Hello Mr. Lupin. I am a member of the staff of The Voice and I am glad to inform you that you passed out first-hand selection by the production team and you are invited to St-Denis in the second week of November for the 'Auditions a l'aveugle'. I've sent you a mail with all the details. Do you have any questions?"  
"Oh, erm, euh, no? Uh, thank you."  
"You're welcome Mr Lupin. Hoping to see you soon. Until then, good bye."  
The call ended with a click.  
Feeling elated and all funny inside, he got a lot of bushy hair in his hair and felt someone hugging him tightly. Genna squealed at such a high frequency that Remus felt his eardrum pierced.  
"Urg! Gens get a grip!"  
"Oh please! My baby brother just got selected for a national show in bloody France! So get your shit together! If I hadn't insisted in recording you, this wouldn't have happen. So just be grateful and pretty!"  
Indeed it was Genna who insisted on sending a video of him singing to The Voice. Both siblings adored that show.  
"I just can't wait to tell mom and dad!" Genna said.  
At that, Remus felt a dampening in the warmth in his chest. His parents would never agree. They were always so protective of Remus since he was a baby-always trying to mollycoddle him because he was blind. That annoyed him to no end-he knew they meant well but he needed that they respect his boundaries. Apparently, his face showed his feelings because Genna hastily added "it doesn't matter what they say Remus. I'll go with you there. You're of age and I always want a to go to France."  
"Okay, so get dressed. We're going out. You can't roam around in that horrid pajama." Realizing what she just said, she added "and no blind joke pleasssssse!"  
Snickering at that sudden change of subject and about the fact that his sister always sensed his stupid blind jokes, he simply asked her to pass him his binder and told her that he'll be down in ten minutes.  
Stripping to nothing, he put on his binder and grabbed for a pair of jeans and a light t-shirt. The summers were hell here in Mauritius. Even though, they lived in St Pierre, where it's not even the hottest part of the country, a ten-minute would walk always result in various degrees of sweating. In those moments, Remus was grateful they didn't live near the coast or in the capital-it was as if winter never visited those places.  
Downstairs, he joined Genna in the kitchen, grabbed his cane and gave his curls a quick ruffle. He could not be bothered with more. He knew he was pretty-like very very pretty. In fact, his last boyfriend believed it was a useless day unless he told Remus how pretty he was at least twice daily.  
The two Lupin siblings went to their favorite pizza shop-ordering ridiculously large pizzas and huge drinks. Their parents didn't really allow those drinks at home, so they took it upon themselves to shove as much of those fuzzy sweets drinks into their body whenever they could.  
That night during dinner, Remus told his parents and they reacted just as he predicted. "That's great sweetheart. But we cannot let you go on a foreign country on your own. How would you manage?"  
"You're not old enough to be in your own"  
At some point, Remus patience snapped and he started lashing out. "I can bloody decide whether I can deal in my own. I am 19 for God's sake! Just let me! You can't just try to direct my life!" He was sent to his room and two hours later, they said it was fine as long as Genna accompanied him. It seems that his sister continued fighting for his case while he wasn't there. It's true that he'd rather be, for once, trusted that he could be in his own but it was better that it was his sister rather his parents. At least, she didn't treat him like he was going to break the next minute because he was blind.  
The following weeks were spent in a rush: arranging for their passports, buying tickets, booking a hotel room and buying warm clothes because it'll be winter there.  
When they boarded the plane, Remus finally felt himself relaxing. He had on edge the past few days constantly expecting his parents to withdraw their approval. Releasing a breath, he grinned at Genna and plugged in his earphones. It was then that he felt the beginnings of stress peeking his ugly head. Forcing himself to turn his mind off those thoughts, he simply laid back. Once they've landed and passed through security checks all over, they took a cab to their hotel.  
"Good morning. We booked a room on the name of Genna Lupin."  
"Yes, of course. There's your key and a valet will accompany you to your room along with your luggage."  
The valet was trying way too hard, insisting on holding Remus' arm all the time while he was trying to manage the cart with their luggage and talking to him like he was plain stupid.  
When he finally decided to leave on the front of their door, Remus let out a groan, feeling Genna patting him sympathetically on his shoulder.  
"Fouf! Gogot sa! Give a visual Gens."  
"Okay, so first, don't swear-"  
"They don't understand it here. Probably think it's all hot and all" Remus smirked.  
"Yeah well it's not the point. As for the visual here we go. So you've got a two-arm width corridor of around 6 steps with a cupboard to your left. Bathroom is to your right of end of corridor. Bed's is 3 steps after corridor and one step to your left. There's a large door/window at the end of the room around 10 steps from here.The rest is fine I guess. The bed seems large enough so I'll forego the sofa bed and save my back."  
Remus gave a nod and went straight to the bathroom for a piss, removed his binder and wore something more comfortable before going for a nap. They had decided to go for the audition first, and then would act like tourists the other days.  
They left pretty early the next morning-just after breakfast. The time wasn't mentioned in the e-mail, Genna guessed it was because they wanted to record the talents interacting with others or simply sitting in their over-fluffy puffy chairs. It was fifteen minutes’ walk from their hotel and arrived in front of a huge gate. Remus' audition was on the third day since they started so the whole cast and technicians were well acquainted with the procedures-something for which Remus was grateful. There won't be any quiproquos and the whole thing should go as smoothly as possible.  
Once there, a technician met them asking for their names, giving them badges before ushering them to the Studio.  
"Okay, so there's a lot of things in the room Remmy. So room's a square with sofas in every corner. I see a free one in corner 10 steps at 3 o'clock. It seems pretty private so-"  
"Concerned I'll scare everyone off with my vulgarity and constant swearing? I'll have you know that they don't understand it!" Remus said in a low voice. "I could scream gogot here and no-one would bat an eye," he pressed.  
"You can't know that for sure and-... euh seems like someone's coming to talk to us. Be polite please."

"Hello, I'm James Potter, a technician. I am the one in charge of the proper ongoing of the auditions. I guess you're Remus and Genna Lupin," glancing at their badges. He extended his hand first to Genna who took it then to Remus.  
"Oww! Fucking hell! What's that for?" Remus nodded while massaging his runs where his sister violently elbowed him for no apparent reason!  
“Mr. Potter was just offering you his hand!" Genna said deadpan.  
"Well I wouldn't fucking know!" Turning to address James"I'm blind. I can't fucking see mostly. But you can surely see this, can't you?" agitating his white cane in the direction of James.  
"Oh. Erm right... I'm sorry. I'm so thick you know. My best mate always tells me that a baked man completely starkers except for a rainbow tea towel could be dancing a Bollywood dance in front of me, and I'd just think of joining him in the dance." James said with a chuckle which oddly seemed sincere. Freezing for a split second, both Remus and Genna ended with full belly laughs. "Anyway, you got to for make-up cause the cameras would start rolling soon. So Remus, makeup room for talents is in a room around 15 steps to your right. There isn't anything in your way. As for you Genna, your make-up room is opposite Remus', on the other side of the room." Seeing both of them nodding, James wished the boy luck, actually kissed him on the cheek and made to move to the next talents. Waving goodbye to his sister, Remus counted his steps to make-up. He found that he like James Potter and it seemed that the boy was honestly not observant and most importantly he didn't act like he could catch blindness upon touch or tried to babysit Remus.  
Once in the room, he cleared his throat trying to get the attention of someone there. The lights were really bright and he could distinguish some blurry shapes.  
Sirius POV  
He had been working with this talent for the past two hours and was now finally close to be finished. Just a dab of powder and he'd be all set and Sirius would finally be free. That Gilderoy was pestering him all day long and constantly ordering him on how he ought to do his work. For God's sake, he'd been doing this for the last 3 years- he is a fucking professional!  
"Well I think you could do my eyebrows a bit bolder."  
Gritting his teeth, he simply took the pencil and drew a few lines. "Okay, finished. You can go."  
Hearing someone behind him, he turned before Gilderoy had the time to answer and re-demand anything to be done again. Holy shit! The cutest hipster he's ever seen and the best was that he didn't look like he was even trying-a beanie put on haphazardly on some tawny curls, a large nose which was screaming to be bitten and a slight overbite just begging to be kissed. He then noticed the white cane and understood why the beautiful stranger was simply standing at the door instead of looking for a place to sit.  
"Hello there. I'm your make-up artist today. You're Remus?" a voice right in front of him.  
"Remus Lupin"  
"Sirius."  
"Well yes. I know it isn't a very common name but-"  
"Erm no, I meant that my name's Sirius. Sirius Black," punctuating the statement with a slight chuckle.  
"Oh euh okay. I'm sorry."  
"Okay. So you just got to sit and I'll make you pretty. Not that it will be hard."  
Remus felt his face growing hot: that man with a slight raspy cute voice was flirting with him!  
"I'll make your tone uniform, some golden eye-shadow in your lids and a smear of gloss. Honestly, there's not much to do with you being so pretty and all."  
"Well I'd say you are as well but I can't really know." the amber eyed boy said, adding a cheeky wink for effect. Flushing a bit because this guy was fit as hell, Sirius guided him to the chair where Gilderoy was sitting. He sincerely preferred this occupant to the previous one. Grabbing a wipe, he started cleaning his face and immediately Remus hissed.  
"Ah! Gogot! Gagne frais!"  
"Fuck! I'm sorry I didn't realize."  
Remus just shook his head and motioned for Sirius to continue.  
"So, where you're from? I'm pretty sure what you said earlier wasn't French nor English."  
"You're right. It's creole. Mauritian creole in fact, from where I am from." he said with a laugh.  
"Oh that's cool. Do you mind me asking what it meant what you said before?"  
"Erm, it's a swear word in fact," with no sign of reluctance from Sirius, he added deadpan: "it means 'dick! That’s cold'"  
Sirius blinked once, before bending down laughing, with actual tears flowing on his cheek.  
They both continued chatting the whole of the session. After some 45 minutes, Sirius found he was genuinely disappointed that it was over. He sincerely liked those snarky, sarcastic remarks and those occasional words in creole that the other boy let slip. Pulling back, he already missed the way Remus' breath blew over his face and the warmth radiating from him.  
"Okay, so you're over now! All pretty and cute." Sirius was rewarded with a blush on Remus' dark skin.  
"Well I wouldn't know right?"  
"Well I know! I can already predict the amount of fans you'll be getting tonight!"  
Remus gave him a wry grin and added: "Let's hope at least one of the Jury members turn back."  
He was already rising and looking for his cane, when Sirius acted on an impulse.  
"Hey wait! At what time is your audition?" He was suddenly feeling stupid and a bit sheepish.  
"One of the technicians, James, told me it would be around 6pm. Among the last ones, I reckon."  
"Yeah, we usually finish around 6.30. Would you...like to grab a drink or something later? There would be James, my brother who is his boyfriend and maybe Lily, she’s the presenter."  
"Yeah, I'd like that." Remus smiled slightly and really went to join Genna this time.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
The rest of the day was spent in a rush though Sirius remained on his mind for a long time. That man was really something else- he even found Remus swearing endearing. At some point, Lily came to talk to him before the video cameras started filming. Remus passed his audition in grand ways. He sang 'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheeran and all the 4 judges turned back. He finally decided to go to the team Mika because he had always been a fan of him. When he got out, he found out that Sirius has been listening to his audition and hugged him just after Genna. He would have to stay in France a few more weeks. The production had already organized living quarters for every talent selected, jury members and technical team in a nearby hotel. So Remus would check out of his hotel next week to move to the new one.  
So here Remus was, alone, waiting for Sirius and the others. Genna had declined on the basis of tiredness and jet lag.  
"Have fun little brother! Sirius is very cute! Lucky you!" She whispered to him before kissing him on the cheek and going back to their hotel. Remus flushed hard at that, but smiled in her direction. Before long, he heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey there cutie! Come here often?" Sirius drawled with a smile in his voice.  
"Oh my god! I can't believe you use so cheesy pick-up lines! Be grateful you're cute!" His smiled widened when he felt Sirius kissing him on his cheek.  
"Where are the others?"  
"Reg just arrived so I suppose he's with James. Helping him or something. Lils is changing and will be here soon."  
"Oh! I'm pretty sure they are snogging in some corner. James and Reg I mean." Remus had a cheeky grin on his face.  
Sirius groaned. Loudly. "I don't want to imagine my brothers kissing!"  
"Brothers?  
"Well James and I went to the same school and then his family took me in when I was disowned at 16 because I was caught snogging some boy in town. Few months later, Regulus joined me there. Then, those two crushed and pined before finally getting together."  
They talked a bit about Sirius job, about absolute twats who insisted on explaining his job to him and about James also. Remus told him about life in Mauritius, about how his ancestors came from south India to Mauritius more than two centuries ago, and about his sister. Soon, James, Regulus and Lily joined them. Apparently, Lily's girlfriend, Marlene would be joining them at the bar.  
There he found himself tucked into Sirius' side, their thighs pressed against each other, Sirius' arm around his waist while his other hand was playing with Remus' fingers.  
"I am really happy you could make it," Sirius whispered in his ear.  
Remus felt a shudder go through his body at that. Hearing his name, he turned in that direction. It was James.  
"You should have heard him today. He piiiiiiiined all day for you!"  
"OI! Don't-" Sirius bellowed but was cut by Remus himself.  
"I'm lovely like that. Can't really blame him." He found Sirius' cheek and kissed him leaving him to be a stuttering, flushed mess.  
The group of them spent the evening pleasantly with James and Regulus sharing embarrassing stories about Sirius and Lily occasionally adding her part. Sirius walked Remus to the hotel.  
"Is it because I'm blind that you walked me back?"  
"No, it's because as you, so rightly said, are lovely. Also, I didn't want to be the third wheel with James and Reg."  
Snorting a bit, Remus added: "You sure know how to punctuate a romantic statement Sirius Black."  
Cupping the blind boy's cheek, he whispered softly: "I am so fucking glad that you participated in this show Remus Lupin." Then, proceeded to kiss him all over his face intentionally leaving his lips. He left a final kiss on his forehead, whispering his goodbye and left. Remus felt warm both inside his stomach and on his skin. He was falling hard and fast for this man.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Over the course of the next week, Remus visited the make-up artist several times, sometimes in the Studio, sometimes at his place or at a cafe. Once they all moved to their new living quarters for the next few weeks, training with the coaches/judges started. The first competition would be a battle between two talents in the same team. Only one of them would be selected at the end by their coach. They would have two weeks for training and the battles would be recorded on the third week.  
On the first day of coaching, Remus was pleasantly surprised when he learnt that Sirius was the assigned make-up artist of Team Mika. "I asked to be assigned here love."  
He was be battling the complete asshole Gilderoy Lockhart, who still insisted on his make-up being redone every 15 minutes. He was always singing off-music half of the time and always acted as though Remus would contaminate him with blindness if he wasn't more than 2 meters away. Just after his coaching session, Sirius sat next to Remus who was muttering to himself in creole.  
"Fouf! Ala ene gogot sa! Li reste plein mo derriere li aler meme!"  
He startled a bit when Sirius took his hand and kissed his palm slowly and softly. Sirius pulled him in a side hug, tucking his head into his neck. He relaxed a bit at the contact.  
"I like it when you talk in creole, you know. I find it hot and sexy."  
"I told Genna exactly that when we arrived here!" Remus answered against Sirius' neck and ended the sentence with a kiss to his neck.  
Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Remus snickered a bit and continued kissing his neck with more opened-mouth kisses.  
"You might want to stop this because right now all I want is to shove you into the wall and kiss you until an inch of your life." Sirius said in a slightly strained voice.  
The training sessions continued as such over the next two weeks with Lockhart acting as the asshole he is and Remus going over to Sirius for patience each time.  
Finally the week of the battles arrived. They would be recorded on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Remus' would take place on Monday. Once in the make-up room, Remus felt as if his intestines were snakes in constant movement.  
"It will be alright love. I've watched you practice that twat has absolutely no chance. I.AM.VERY.VERY.PROUD.OF YOU" Sirius gave him a peck after each sentence.  
Remus and Gilderoy were the first to go. Taking deep breaths, he felt himself calming down.  
At the end of the battle, Remus was confident. Lockhart made some mistakes.  
"The one qualified is...Remus!"  
Letting out a whoop of joy, he went backstage where he got an armful of Sirius Black hugging him so tightly. He pulled back just to kiss his boyfriend deeply. He groaned after some time and pulling away, not trusting himself to just kiss Sirius. His boyfriend whined at the loss but immediately started rambling about how proud he was, how well Remus performed and all that. Remus simply grinned at the other boy's enthusiasm. He could relax now. He had passed this stage and he had this whole week to spend with his boyfriend before going back into training.  
The next stage would be the 'Épreuve Ultime' which would take place in one and a half week. It was like the battle except that they'd be singing in trios instead of duos and only one of them would be selected. This time Remus was teamed up with two fairly nice guys who worked hard contrarily to Lockhart. Remus found himself enjoying the time he spent with them. The only thing Remus was dreading this time was the fact that he would be going back to Mauritius for a little more than 2 months after this stage and would come back(if he was selected) for the 'Primes' which were live performances. He didn't talk about that with Sirius and was not over keen to do it. The other boy could be over-passionate sometimes. As the days passed, Remus realized this was indeed on Sirius' mind-their conversations were sometimes drifting in that direction before one of them immediately changing the subject.  
Finally D-Day was here. Both Remus and Sirius were pretty silent during make-up. Both of them were wondering if it was the last time they were doing this. Just as Sirius was pulling back, Remus grabbed him by the neck and kissed him soundly and deeply.  
"We'll be all right." he whispered almost reverently against his neck.  
"I know," Sirius' voice was thick with tears.  
Before long, Remus was called. He sang with everything that night, putting his whole damned gut on the table. His heart was beating in his throat as he awaited the results.  
"The one qualified is... REMUS"  
Feeling his stomach burst with the warmth, he grinned massively. In back-stage, Sirius kissed him deeply with so much of desperation and hope at the same time.  
"Let me come with you to Mauritius. Please. Even if it's just for two weeks. Please."  
Pulling him back for a kiss, Remus just breathed out his 'yes'.  
___________________________________________________________  
Sirius, James and Regulus accompanied him to Mauritius. The three boys had rented an apartment In St Pierre itself. They stayed for one month. Remus spent most of his free time there or at the seaside with the boys.  
He was lying down on his towel with a binder the same color as his skin which Sirius had offered to him and some shorts. Sirius was lying between the V of his legs tracing weird patterns on his chest.  
"Remus."  
He simply hummed to show he was listening.  
"I'm in love with you, you know. I am in fucking love with you. I'm not expecting you to say it back or anything. Just, I wanted to let you know-"  
"Shut up! Of fucking course I love you too! I think I loved since you decided to put golden eye-shadow on my eyes." They were both kissing after that. Remus' hands tangled in Sirius' hair while Sirius' hands were on the other boy's hips pulling him closer.  
"God! Those two are like rabbits! We leave for a swim and they're at it again!" Regulus was drawling in mock-annoyance.  
Sirius pulled back to throw his tongs at his brother before resuming what he was doing.  
They were so happy in this moment.  
___________________________________________________________  
When they met again, Sirius went to pick Remus up from the airport. As the episodes were broadcasted, Remus was becoming a favorite among the public. This was good as Sirius said since it was the public who decided who stayed for the 'Primes'. The weeks passed and Remus was a finalist. He spent every freaking second between each song with Sirius. This time, they were not drifting away from each other because of the possible departure of Remus to Mauritius. They would spend every moment together. When finally Remus was announced as the fucking winner, Sirius didn't even wait for Remus to come back-stage and just ran to him.  
Remus would stay here! He had a freaking album to record and most importantly, he would stay with Sirius! That night, after they went out to celebrate, they made love slow and passionate. They were together and would always be.  
"You know, if you hadn't win and was going back to Mauritius I would have followed you there. That one month here, alone, was the worse of my life. I have to be with you."  
Feeling so overwhelmed Remus just kissed him trying to show every feeling he had in his body at that moment.  
___________________________________________________________  
Epilogue  
They were both lounging the bed, glowing in the aftermath of mind-blowing sex.  
Remus was threading his hands in Sirius' hair " We got to hurry now. James is going to be mad if we're late to Reg's birthday."  
"mmmm" Siirus was just tracing his name on his boyfriend's stomach. He was contemplating those 2 last years spent with Remus.  
"Are you even listening to me, you big mutt?"  
"mmmm"  
Flipping them over so that he was hovering over Sirius, Remus repeated himself and moved back to lying his back on the bed.  
"Okay. Okay. I'm going to shower. But before that, answer my question. Are you happy?" Sirius asked him.  
Palming his boyfriend's cheek he answered: “Incredibly."

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on Tumblr. I am remusmoonyblack-lupin


End file.
